


Talk Me Through It

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hints of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Stiles share a heat together in rather a unique way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Me Through It

**Author's Note:**

> I just really felt like writing some Steter A/B/O heat porn. *shrugs*

Stiles woke up gasping. He was so hot everywhere, it felt like he was being weighed down by a number of blankets. He tried to kick them off but his legs met no resistance and that had his eyes opening. 

He was naked on a bed in a dark room. It looked vaguely familiar but his brain was too fever frenzied to place it. He was sweating, body aching and reaching for relief. He could feel it, could feel all of his senses straining for the presence in the room that would soothe his fevered body.

His eyes glanced around the room but all he could see were smokey shapes and billowy shadows. The room seemed to pulse around him, something in the shadows calling to him.

Stiles rolled onto his hands and knees and crawled around the bed, ass high in the air in presentation. He needed to show off, needed to preen, needed to show that he was a good Omega.

He could feel his thighs quaking with the urge to spread wider, to display his quivering hole. He clenched and relaxed his pink hole, working his muscles to move his slick to show how ready he was; how he was such a good Omega.

Stiles heard a sharp intake and he found his body swaying towards the direction the noise had come from. He lifted his head from where it had relaxed onto the bed and found his gaze meeting red eyes blazing in the darkness.

He gasped, sucking in air filling up with Alpha pheromones, and felt sweat gather along his spine. Stiles immediately stilled as that gaze swept along his body knowing he was being measured.

A low rough growl had Stiles scrambling around to give the Alpha the perfect view of his slick pucker, his shoulders firmly pressed into the bed as he pushed his ass as high into the air as he could. 

Stiles waited, and waited, but the Alpha didn’t step forward. He found his muscles quivering in anticipation.

Stiles’ patience wore thin and he turned his head minutely to see what his Alpha was doing, why he wasn’t coming to his Omega. At first all Stiles could make out was his Alpha’s eyes seemingly fixed where Stiles most wanted to feel him. 

Stiles panted as more heat flared through him. His Alpha liked what he saw, and yet he still wasn’t coming towards Stiles. Stiles whined and turned around, denying his Alpha the pleasure of looking at him if he wasn’t going to come help Stiles.

He turned himself around and bared his teeth at the Alpha, angy. He growled and whined, trying to provoke the Alpha but beyond a responding growl the Alpha did not move.

Stiles’ chest was heaving as he lost himself momentarily to his heat. He rutted against the sheets trying to chase the feeling that would make the burning go away. It was a strain to keep his ass in the air but he knew he had to because his Alpha was watching.

When he remembered that he was not alone, that there was an Alpha in the room with him, Stiles snarled. The Alpha should be on the bed with him not over in the shadows watching.

Stiles strained his eyes to look at the Alpha, to focus on the lines hidden by shadows. As he continued to squint Stiles realised that moonlight was filtering through the blinds covering the window, highlighting the contours of his Alpha. Stiles could see that he was naked as the moonlight shown on peaked nipples, his eyes trailing further down.

The Alpha’s body glistened with sweat and Stiles smiled in victory knowing that his Alpha wasn’t as unaffected as his inaction made it seem. Stiles could feel his reaction to seeing his Alpha, how he felt more fluid and fertile under that steady gaze.

His eyes kept going lower and he felt his eyes dilate further, cock pulsing and dripping precum as he took in his Alpha’s erection. It glistened with precum, curving up hard between the Alpha’s parted thighs. 

Stiles licked his lips as his greedy gaze took in every inch of his Alpha’s cock knowing how good it was going to make him feel. His panting started up again at the thought and he lifted his gaze to plead with his Alpha to come closer, using his eyes and swaying his body when his words failed him.

“Don’t you make such a pretty sight.” His Alpha cooed at him and Stiles preened under the praise.

He rolled onto his back to let his Alpha see the rest of him, his own cock laying firm against his stomach.

“So so pretty.” His Alpha continued. “But I’m not allowed to touch.”

Stiles whined at the words, denying them. His Alpha was allowed to touch, Stiles ached for it, yearned for it. He rolled back onto his stomach and twisted his body to show his Alpha how ready he was for the Alpha’s touch.

“Oh mon amour, I can see how ready you are for me. I can see how your body is straining for it, inviting me over.”

His Alpha’s words soothed him even as they continued continued to confuse him, the tone a melody along his senses. His Alpha could see how good an Omega he was.

“And I’m ready for you too.” His Alpha continued and Stiles rolled his hips in anticipation. “Alas, I’m stuck over here while you’re over there.”

Stiles snarled, not understanding why his Alpha was being so frustrating. Stiles wanted him, _needed_ him, and the Alpha wasn’t cooperating. 

“I know, I know Sweetheart.” His Alpha said, voice full of understanding. “But you see, you didn’t want me to help you through your heat.”

Stiles reached a hand back, groping for his hole to show his Alpha how much he wanted him. How wet he was for his Alpha, how loose he was as he easily slipped a finger inside. 

“Oh you tease, showing me what I cannot have.” His Alpha tutted at him. Stiles whined his distress, he didn’t want to upset his Alpha. He was just trying to show him that Stiles did want him, trying to show him where he wanted him.

“I know you want me now Love, but you didn’t want me to help when you could think clearly.” His Alpha told him. That was all wrong, Stiles always wanted his Alpha. “It’s alright though, I’m here to help you through it. You did allow me that.”

Stiles perked up at the admission, his Alpha was going to help him after all. He slipped his finger out of his hole where it had been slowly pumping in and out barely giving him any relief. Instead he brought his other hand around and spread his cheeks to open his hole even further.

“Oh my moon, I cannot physically help you.” 

Stiles dropped his hands and turned around to snarl at the Alpha. He was being teased and he did not like it. Alpha’s were made to make Omega’s feel better through their heats not tease and deny. His eyes met the burning ones of the Alpha but he would not lower his eyes in submission. Instead of answering the Alpha gestured towards the floor and Stiles reluctantly lowered his gaze to view what was there.

He let out a high pitched whine when he saw the sparkling line dividing the room in half, keeping him separate from his Alpha, wolfsbane. His lip pulled up in a snarl at what it represented.

“So you see, I cannot physically help you but I am going to talk you through it. You did allow me that much.” Stiles couldn’t understand why he would have denied his Alpha, and himself, the pleasure of each other during his heat.

Even as he thought it Stiles could feel his mind slipping back under, succumbing to the hormones racing through his body. He felt on fire even as the slick running down his thighs cooled him as it met with the cool breeze flowing through the room. 

“Darling, before you’re completely gone to me again I need you to reach for your dildo, you’re going to need it. It’s just to your left.” His Alpha told him and Stiles struggled to remember which way was left.

He rolled his head until he spotted it pushed to the farthest side of the bed and he reached out his hand for it, stretching until he was able to grasp it. It was slippery and he almost dropped it but he managed to bring it to his side, showing his Alpha.

“Good boy.”

Stiles wiggled around at the praise.

“You need to stretch yourself before you use it so I want you to finger yourself Stiles.” Stiles head cocked to the side as his Alpha used his name. What his Alpha was saying was important and Stiles could do nothing but obey.

He reached the hand not holding the dildo back to his ass and he was reaching for his slicked entrance when his Alpha’s voice stopped him. “Turn around so I can see you. Don’t you want to show off for me?”

Instead of responding Stiles once again moved his body and situated it so that his knees were tucked in close to his chest and his ass was tilted up into the air. Stiles shivered as the feeling of rightness settled over him.

“Such a good little Omega for me. Now you can finger yourself but I want you to start off with one finger. We’ll work you up to more.”

Stiles only wanted to please his Alpha, it was what drove him even in the height of his heat, and he reached back and slipped a finger into his hole. It slid all the way in without Stiles even forcing it, his body loose and his slick abundant. 

It felt so good to have his finger inside of himself, the slide of it through his passage easing the ache that had settled deep into his spine. He rocked into it, relaxing at the rhythmic motion. 

“That’s it, now add a second finger.” His Alpha’s voice rumbled over him.

Stiles was quick to obey and a second finger slipped in right along the first, Stiles’ hip continuously rocking. He scissored his fingers trying to stretch his hole the way it wanted to be stretched, covering the ache to be filled.

His fingers were soaked and they were burning the deeper he pushed them into his body. Everything was so hot Stiles felt like he was breathing in water. As his mouth fell open to take in bigger gulps of hair his nose caught on the wave of Alpha pheromones that were being pumped over to him. His ears picked up the sound of something being slicked and he turned bleary eyes to watch his Alpha.

Stiles burned at the sight that greeted him, his Alpha leisurely stroking his cock as his eyes fixed themselves on Stiles’ greedy hole. Stiles could see the cock drooling and it made his mouth water to taste his Alpha’s cum.

“Okay three fingers now Love. Really work them in, open them up. We want you nice and loose to take that dildo.” His Alpha urged him on.

Stiles slipped a third finger in and was met with no resistance. He was already loose, could feel himself gaping around his fingers. He was ready, he wanted to be filled.

His entire body clenched as his fingers hit his prostate and he keened at the feeling. Pleasure zinged outwards all the way from his toes to the tips of his ears. The burning fever raging through him eased just the slightest bit. 

He started pumping his fingers in faster and faster, rocking back onto his toes as his fingers pushed in trying to get them to go deeper, to fill him to the brink. It was so close but not enough. Stiles felt tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as his body climbed higher and higher. 

“Okay Stiles, you’re stretched enough to use the dildo. Be gentle.”

Stiles had forgotten about the dildo but his Alpha was so good to him, looking after him. Stiles felt so empty when he pulled his fingers out and he shakily gripped the dildo, bringing it to his gaping hole and nudging the head in.

Stiles wanted to just shove himself back onto the dildo but his Alpha had commanded him to be gentle, Stiles body had gone even looser at the order, and so he rocked back and forth onto it just as he’d done with his fingers. The dildo slipped in further with each rock back of his hips and Stiles shuddered when he finally got the dildo buried in him as far as it would go.

He felt so wonderfully full that he didn’t want to pull the dildo out even to fuck himself on it but at the same time that’s exactly what he wanted. He whined in frustration.

“Use it darling. It was made to give you pleasure so use it.” 

Stiles smiled as relief coursed through him at not having to make a decision. He pulled the dildo out and rocked back into it, taking his pleasure from it. He could feel his orgasm looming over him as he worked the dildo in faster and faster.

Stiles could hear his Alpha working his own cock in time to the dildo disappearing into Stiles’ body. Their scents combined and Stiles knew he was close, he just needed one thing.

“Cum for me Stiles.” His Alpha commanded.

Stiles wailed as his body seized up and his orgasm crashed over him. His hole clenched around the dildo as Stiles pressed it deep into his body, rubbing it furiously against his prostate. His cock spurted cum soaking the sheets beneath him.

Stiles kept rocking into it until the last of his quivering faded and then he pulled the dildo out, letting it drop to the bed as he rolled to his side. He smiled at Peter as the Alpha cleaned himself up.

When Peter had finished he looked up and met Stiles’ eyes. “How are you feeling mon amour?” Peter asked.

“Tired and sticky but clear headed, at least for now.” Stiles chuckled. They both knew how his mind seemed to float away as his heat peaked. “Thank you for doing this for me.” Stiles smiled shyli at him.

“You’re most welcome Darling but you know there’s no need to thank me.” Peter smiled fondly at him. “You only just finished having our pup so your body needs a break even if you are going through heat. Without the wolfsbane separating us you know I’d be over on that bed with you in a heartbeat and I wouldn’t be able to control myself.”

“I know, it just can’t be easy being so close to me but not being able to touch.” Stiles tried to explain why he felt he needed to thank his mate.

“Stiles I would do anything for you, _anything_. I’m content to sit over here and talk you through your heat.”

Stiles could hear no hint of a lie though he wasn’t expecting to. Peter was the best mate and Alpha Stiles could have asked for.

“Now while you’re coherent I want you to grab a gatorade out of the fridge and eat one of the sandwiches. You need to replenish yourself before the next wave of your heat hits.” Peter told him.

Stiles laughed at him. “Yes Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
